The First Cut is the Deepest
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Bella is a stickler for pain and Riddle is the only man who gets her.


**Title: **The First Cut is the Deepest**  
Author: **snarkysweetness**  
Characters/Pairings: **Bellatrix/Rodolphus & Bellatrix/Voldemort (Tom Riddle)**  
Rating: **NC-17 (no kiddies here!)**  
Warnings: **Cutting, bloodplay, nails, scars, S & M, consensual torture, infidelity, wall sex.**  
When: **During the first war, when Riddle is still hot and not snakey, though, he's getting there.**  
Summary:** Bella is a stickler for pain and Riddle is the only man who gets her.**  
Disclaimer: **Jo owns.I play. Though, I'll gladly take any Weasley (*cough: Charlie*) that she sends my way.**  
Author's Note: **This was written for week 14 of fandom_fridays with the prompt "The First Cut is the Deepest", naturally Bella/Rodo/Voldie came to mind, right along with the unoriginal title. This is also what I now deem to be 'smut drabble', b/c you know…less than 2,000 words to me is drabble, really. I also wouldn't mind reviews, my Bellatrix is usually more 'omg Dark Lord worship', so this is new for me.

The first cut was always the deepest. But that was how she liked it; painful. A small drop of blood slid down the curve of her spine. It was warm and sticky and her skin felt flush, tingly, and almost as if it was on fire.

The second cut could never compare to the first.

No, the first was always a surprise. The cool feel of the steel of the blade always caused a small gasp and a shiver. The light caress of the tip tracing patterns over her back teased, promising something, but never really delivering. The anticipation alone could get her off, but not always.

When the first cut is delivered, it's painful. The breaking of skin is a shock to the system. The body tenses on instinct, until the endorphins kick in and suddenly, the pain isn't so bad.

For Bella, it isn't the relaxation after the pain that's pleasurable, it's the pain itself.

The second cut was pleasurable, but the third? By the third, there was no more pain. Not really.

Only the first cut was worth it.

The others were unnecessary.

"Does this somehow displease you?"

She was bored and showing it. She refrained from rolling her eyes. "Of course not, husband. I was just thinking of ways to please you," her fingers found his belt and her lips met his in a hot kiss. The first cut was all she ever really needed. Perhaps Rodolphus would figure it out one day, but there was no use in ruining his games, only to distract him.

Sex with Rodolphus was enjoyable enough, if one didn't care about their own pleasure. Once he was done, they were both done. That never suited Bella.

He really was worthless.

Once he was asleep, she slipped out of their bed and tiptoed down the stairs. Throwing a robe over her naked body, she sought out the only man who knew how to really please her. The only man who understood how her mind truly worked.

"You're back."

"Of course I am, Tom."

She was his first follower. Bellatrix put on the games for the other Death Eaters, but she knew the real Voldemort. None of this 'Dark Lord' crap in private. He was nothing more than a man. A man that held her heart and whom she would do anything for, yes, but a man nonetheless.

"I hate that name." No power show, no torture, just honesty. They could only be themselves with one another. Appearances got tiring, but at least they had each other, sometimes.

"I know." She took the glass from his hand and took a sip, making a face. "You can afford better," she commented, setting down his glass of Scotch before moving to the fireplace. They both knew why she was here, words weren't necessary. They never were anymore. She missed the talks, but they'd grown out of things to talk about. Everything was about the cause now. If she didn't love him, she would tell him to shove his cause up his arse and go back to being who he was, but she did love him and he wasn't really the man she'd fallen in love with anymore.

But she was still here. Still at his side and she would always remain there.

This was the least he could do for her.

Unclasping her robes, she let them fall with a thud to the floor.

Her beauty was made even greater with the way the fire cast shadows over her. Her long hair didn't hide her scars from her husband's favorite hobby or the fresh open wounds.

No questions, they weren't needed.

His hand carefully ran over her back, the only indication that he was bothered in any way was the small hiss that escaped his lips.

Arms wrapped around her body and his lips pressed against her shoulder, where Rodolphus' third cut had been applied tonight. Bella closed her eyes before he turned her to face him. He took a moment to look at her before kissing her. It took her only a moment to know what kind of lovemaking this would be, she could always tell by the way he kissed her.

This kiss was soft, slow, but grew with intensity. The best kind.

Soon he was holder her up as her legs wrapped around him. He kissed her once more before entering her. A small whimper escaped her lips. He was larger than Rodolphus, lasted longer too. He held her for a moment before thrusting out of her and then back in. Arms wrapped around his neck, she helped him by moving over him. It wouldn't be long before he found some surface to throw her against, but for now it was slow, steady. It wouldn't last.

Bellatrix let out a cry as her back roughly hit the wall. Her cuts stung. The first time they felt the best, afterwards, as he fucked her against the wall, the pain lessened, until the only thing she could feel was his throbbing cock moving in and out of her.

Her nails found his back, where she'd marked him many times.

Neither said a word, the only sound that could be heard was his heavy breathing and her small moans. They managed to come together, much to her relief. She'd needed release.

It was over much sooner than she'd have liked. Even if it was more than she was used to with her husband, the amount of time she spent with Tom was never enough for her.

"I want to try something different." His voice surprised her. They hadn't spoken in over an hour. He'd gone back to his scheming and she'd simply found a spot for herself in front of the fire.

Glancing up at him with a look of curiosity, her eyes bid for him to continue.

"Severus Snape has created a new spell that I think would suit your needs much better than a blade ever will."

And it did. Because you could only get in one cut, for it went so deep that it could kill you and though Bellatrix knew that she would have to explain it to Rodolphus later, she didn't care, because that cut was the best yet.


End file.
